wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Romanoff Blitzer/The News Feed Part 3
The News Feed is a place to dump all WIXOSS news, from very important to minor. It is also for the discussion of WIXOSS news. It's about time I started a new one. When a page gets disproportionately big, there starts to be a lag when typing things into it. Since it's a new year, it's an appropriate time to start a new News Feed page, eh? For the archive of past news, see User blog:BlitzerRyuusei/The News Feed and User blog:BlitzerRyuusei/The News Feed Part 2. __TOC__ May 27, 2016 It's been too long since the previous news post. There has been a bunch of stuff, but I was too busy with exams to post. Was. I'm free. April 29, 2016 PR-288.jpg|Armile, Small Gun PR-288 I don't actually need to give you old news, but I feel obligated to, primarily to make sure that people who have left WIXOSS can come back and read the archives to catch up. I am also compelled to give you an informative an entertaining read, especially since I skimp out on that a lot. Anyways, starting off, we have this card that somehow wasn't mentioned in previous news posts. It's a Last Chronicle collaboration card, in the same vein as Code Art IZRH. Like last time, where Last Chronicle got a WIXOSS collaboration promo (Tama), this time, they got an Urith promo. This girl here (yes, that's a girl) is Armile, Golden Fate, a dwarven princess of the nation of Orbaran. May 6, 2016 WX13-048.jpg|Teppouo, Water Phantom WX13-048 WX13-058.jpg|Drei-Dio Daughter WX13-058 WX13-073.jpg|Honbiuo, Water Phantom WX13-073 WX13-075.jpg|Tachiuo, Water Phantom WX13-075 The main site updated on this day. Teppouo has seen play in the Eldora decks that have popped up since the release of WX-13, while Drei-Dio Daughter is very strong in Hanare builds that abuse VX and Dio Princess. (Silly combos with these and Vier-Patra are basically the entire reason level 4 Hanare has 12 limit.) May 12, 2016 WX13-006A.jpg|Ougusoku, Black Phantom Insect (FA) WX13-006A WX13-006B.jpg|Ougusoku, Black Phantom Insect (HS) WX13-006B tocage.jp previews started on this day, revealing the much-anticipated double-faced Resona for Myu. Ougusoku is fairly on-par with Arachne Pider; while it doesn't have the field control of Pider, it is more easily able to get rid of your opponent's SIGNI, with a sub-use in gaining advantage against spell-based decks. Myu has a few flex slots in her LRIG deck, so you should always run one. May 13, 2016 WX13-013.jpg|Three Burning Gathered Steps WX13-013 WX13-026.jpg|Next Punish WX13-026 WX13-037.jpg|Scarab, Phantom Insect WX13-037 WX13-052.jpg|Koinobori, Third Play WX13-052 WX13-081.jpg|Kazaguruma, Second Play WX13-081 WX13-082.jpg|Kamikabuto, First Play WX13-082 WX13-086.jpg|Ginyanma, Phantom Insect WX13-086 WX13-089.jpg|Akatonbo, Phantom Insect WX13-089 WX13-093.jpg|Yago, Phantom Insect WX13-093 The main site updated on this day with a few Myu and Aiyai cards. Other than the obviously good Scarab, these haven't seen much play. Aiyai has started to see a rise in play after WX-13, though. I'm still willing to experiment with Next Punish, however, as it's a good follow-up to the staple Four Color Miasma. May 14-17, 2016 WX13-004.jpg|Withered Tree, Living Flower WX13-004 WX13-010.jpg|Xeno Entrance WX13-010 WX13-015.jpg|Under One WX13-015 WX13-018.jpg|Monaz, Natural Stone WX13-010 WX13-033.jpg|MIRROR WX13-033 WX13-039.jpg|Horoscope, Natural Star WX13-039 WX13-043.jpg|Tommygun, Ballista WX13-043 WX13-050.jpg|VOICE CHANGE WX13-050 WX13-067.jpg|Tin'o, Natural Stone WX13-067 WX13-070.jpg|Antimony, Natural Stone WX13-070 WX13-071.jpg|Monaz, Natural Stone WX13-071 WX13-078.jpg|#Erimaki#, Phantom Dragon WX13-078 WX13-080.jpg|#Agohige#, Phantom Dragon WX13-080 WX13-084.jpg|#Kinobori#, Phantom Dragon WX13-084 By these days, WX-13 finally came out! Most of the cards are fairly uninteresting commons, but there are a few interesting cards in this stack. *'Withered Tree, Living Flower' is a promising card, able to banish a SIGNI during the attack phase and recoup its cost. A few decks won't use it, like Urith (who already has a perfect ARTS lineup) and Aiyai (who really needs to keep specific cards in ener), and it's held back by the fact that it needs a large amount of ener to be used, but it should go into quite a few decks. It can also make your Kano explode. *'Xeno Entrance' is usable in one deck: Yuki. I think the deck prefers Victorian Boundary as its Encore ARTS, since the deck has problems with finishing the game, but the deck also has some trouble getting the right cards, so Xeno Entrance can be potentially useful. Other white decks don't need Xeno Entrance, though. *'Under One' is niche. It's good against Piruluk, okay-ish against Tama and Myu, and not great against anything else. As usual, anti-spell cards are tech cards. *'Horoscope, Natural Star' is something people have been wanting for a long time: a Remember-limited card! (No one expected it to be a Space SIGNI, but it does make sense.) Horoscope fits right into Remember's gameplan, as it's an aggressive card that (1) does not banish (no ener for you!) and (2) removes a SIGNI during the attack phase (ARTS that summon defenders are useless). The only problem is it being a Space SIGNI, meaning it doesn't benefit from the many Electric Machines that Remember runs (like GRB and candy girl). As for the secret cards, they are: WX13-101.jpg|Sashe Ryunnu, Benevolent Messenger WX13-101 WX13-102.jpg|Sashe Nouvelle, Eternal Messenger WX13-102 WX13-103.jpg|Hanare, Dark One of Salvation WX13-103 WX13-104.jpg|Northern Seven, Natural Star Space Princess WX13-104 WX13-105.jpg|Horoscope, Natural Star WX13-105 WX13-106.jpg|Gustaft, Center Ballista WX13-106 WX13-107.jpg|Demenigisu, Deep Water Phantom Princess WX13-107 WX13-108.jpg|Gogatsudoll, Third Play WX13-108 WX13-109.jpg|Vier-Patra WX13-109 WX13-110.jpg|Ein-Dagger WX13-110 WX13-TR01.jpg|Sashe WX13-TR01 WX13-TR02.jpg|Lalaru WX13-TR02 WX13-TR03.jpg|Soui WX13-TR03 WX13-TR04.jpg|Aiyai WX13-TR04 WX13-TR05.jpg|Myu WX13-TR05 WX13-???.jpg|Hanare WX13-??? Yes, all the Rara-Ruu pages have been renamed to Lalaru. I haven't done this for the other tarot names because I'm lazy. I had originally suspected that Lalaru's SIGNI would be torture devices due to the art on Melting Turmoil (warning: kinky). Now she shows up here, with... a motorcycle?? Where did that come from? I do like the idea of vehicle SIGNI, and I think it's a reasonable choice. Anyways, with these five tarot cards, all of the Major Arcana have been covered, except for The Hierophant (V) and The World (XXI). The only LRIG that hasn't been given a tarot is Hanare, who slots in perfectly in the last non-World slot. The World slot is probably going to be given to something important, but what? May 20, 2016 PR-289.jpg|Get Nostalgia PR-289 PR-290.jpg|Suzumeda, Water Phantom PR-290 PR-291.jpg|Wasabi, Natural Plant PR-291 PR-292.jpg|Get Nostalgia PR-292 PR-293.jpg|Suzumeda, Water Phantom PR-293 PR-294.jpg|Wasabi, Natural Plant PR-294 These are the monthly WIXOSS Party promo cards, to be released in Selectors' Pack vol.10 and WIXOSS Parties from June to July. *'Get Nostalgia' is a useful card; even at its full cost, it's fairly costed, and if you make it cheaper with Code Labyrinth Louvre or Code Maze Camposa, it's even better! The question is if Yuki can afford to slot in Camposa, especially since there are so many quality Labyrinth level 1s. *'Suzumeda, Water Phantom' draws a card at no cost with an easy-to-fulfill condition. I'd count on it being played, except if Eldora somehow keeps her hand size above 5 at all times. *'Wasabi, Natural Plant' is the return of a spicy April Fool's joke. (I bet many of you would prefer the sexy men.) Wasabi is clearly based on the joke LRIG card, with both supporting Earth Beast and Plant SIGNI and ener charging upon your Life Cloth being crushed, although we don't know whether the joke or the promo card was conceived of first. Wasabi is reasonably useful enough to see play; it's like Marigold in that you have to kill it, because your opponent will gain the extra ener anyways. May 27, 2016 PR-306.jpg|Suteko Zero PR-306 Anne Boundary.jpg|Laborious Work WX14 Hanayo Five the Flame.jpg|Hanayo Five, the Flame WX14 Arcpain.jpg|†Arcgain†, Archangel of a Thousand Sufferings WX14 PJSalt.jpg|Sodium, Natural Source WX14 Tessaku.jpg|Code Maze Tessaku WX14 And finally, we have arrived at the present day. The main site updated, but it didn't add much other than that collaboration level 0 Yuzuki up above. (I want to see the C-labo mascot again, she was cute.) There's bigger news today, though... Somehow, WX-14 Succeed Selector spoilers started appearing on the internet. I'm guessing some people got Card Gamer vol.28 earlier than normal. These cards are real goodies, though. *'Laborious Work' is a strong card. It gives Anne a slight push towards offense, while not compromising her defense. It can be seen as a bigger version of Anne-Fourth's . *'Hanayo Five, the Flame' came out of left field; nobody had expected her to go so deep into archetype support, let alone class support. The card itself is interesting, because it has a distinct defensive bent rather than the brutal offense Hanayo is known for. (Compare Hanayo Five.) There are a few gems in the current set of Flathro SIGNI, but there needs to be more if this card is going to be good. Maybe a level 5? *'†Arcgain†, Archangel of a Thousand Sufferings' is the culmination of many old Arc''pain'' jokes. This edgy Arcgain is only vaguely reminiscent of the original, having a similar ability but not the infamous ability that made the original so broken. (That's probably a good thing.) Instead, spooky Arcgain has two abilities that decrease the power of your opponent's SIGNI, effectively allowing her to pay 1 ener and banish a SIGNI to give a SIGNI −6000 power. Darkgain works as an ener sink, something which Sunspot Tama can make good use of: Sunspot Tama decks often need to trash their black ener to fulfill their grow condition, but often have trouble efficiently using their black ener for anything other than defensive ARTS. To a lesser extent, Blackgain can be used in regular Tama, which runs Ein-Dagger. Tawil probably won't use this, as even if more black Angel SIGNI come out, she still needs a density of white cards to grow and use ARTS. **As a fun fact, the titles of both Arcgains are pronounced "Senku no Daitenshi." *'Sodium, Natural Source' is good, but niche, like all anti-spell cards. *'Code Maze Tessaku' is a freakin' mini-Quinn. At worst, the opponent will have to attack into this SIGNI before crushing your Life Cloth, giving you an extra ener. At best, they won't have a SIGNI to kill this one with, preventing you from losing Life Cloth completely. If your opponent has Baal or GRB, they'd either have to give up the Life Cloth pressure or wait before using those SIGNI's abilities. You can also guarantee that your Life Cloth won't be crushed if you use this with Code Maze Triumph. In addition to these revealed cards, it appears that the set will have Mayu and a new white Yuki card. By Mayu, I don't mean the Tama/Iona fusion, I mean the bratty, lonely girl Mayu. How she will appear in not yet known, but it's perhaps fitting to see Mayu one last time, because this is probably the last set before Lostorage incited WIXOSS comes out and turns everything over. May 5, 2016 WIXOSS Magazine vol.4 came out, and with it a huge '''truckload' of spoilers'' It actually came out nine days ago, but I was extremely busy with real-life shit. Until today, it's been a stream of never-ending papers and death. But now, I'm free! FREE! WX13-001.jpg|True Yuzuki Five WX13-001 Ice Flame Shoot.jpg|Ice Flame Shoot WX13-003 WX13-008.jpg|Remember Twilight, Star-Reading Miko WX13-008 WX13-009.jpg|Sashe Quartier, Benevolent Messenger WX13-009 WX13-011.jpg|Yuzuki Pure Four WX13-011 WX13-012.jpg|Standing Flame Cross WX13-012 WX13-014.jpg|Eldora×Mark IV PLUS WX13-014 WX13-016.jpg|Levia, Blue Water Phantom WX13-016 WX13-017.jpg|Aiyai★Call WX13-017 WX13-019.jpg|Swingride, Green Second Play WX13-019 WX13-021.jpg|Hanare, Dark One of Puppets WX13-021 WX13-023.jpg|Myu-Molt WX13-023 Forbidden Games.jpg|Forbidden Game WX13-025 WX13-027.jpg|Servant Alive WX13-027 WX13-028.jpg|Colorless Servants WX13-028 Northern Seven, Natural Star Space Princess.jpg|Northern Seven, Natural Star Space Princess WX13-029 Bahamut, Phantom Dragon Diety Princess.jpg|Bahamut, Phantom Dragon Deity Princess WX13-030 WX13-045.jpg|Dora, Roaring Left Gun WX13-045 WX13-031.jpg|Gustaft, Center Ballista WX13-031 WX13-046.jpg|Doslaf, Roaring Right Gun WX13-046 Mammo, Phantom Beast Deity.jpg|Mammo, Phantom Beast Deity WX13-034 WX13-035.jpg|Gogatsudoll, Third Play WX13-035 WX13-036.jpg|Vier-Patra WX13-036 WX13-040.jpg|*Thinker*, Embodiment of Meditation WX13-040 WX13-042.jpg|Code Maze Colosseum WX13-042 WX13-047.jpg|Bonds of the Same Gun WX13-047 WX13-049.jpg|Lithium, Natural Source WX13-049 WX13-053.jpg|Hototogi, Phantom Beast WX13-053 WX13-055.jpg|Solomon, Four Nights of a Thousand Nights WX13-055 WX13-059.jpg|Drei-Agrippina WX13-059 WX13-061.jpg|Caps Four, Natural Star WX13-061 WX13-063.jpg|Caps Three, Natural Star WX13-063 WX13-064.jpg|Caps Two, Natural Star WX13-064 WX13-066.jpg|Caps One, Natural Star WX13-065 WX13-068.png|Faival, Explosive Gun WX13-068 WX13-069.png|Fuuba, Explosive Gun WX13-069 WX13-072.jpg|Idabiuo, Water Phantom WX13-072 WX13-074.jpg|Code Art BRD WX13-074 WX13-076.jpg|Code Art BEC WX13-076 WX13-077.jpg|Yurikamome, Phantom Beast WX13-077 WX13-079.jpg|Uguisu, Phantom Beast WX13-079 WX13-083.jpg|Mejiro, Phantom Beast WX13-083 WX13-088.jpg|Marid, Three Nights of a Thousand Nights WX13-088 WX13-090.jpg|Shaytan, Two Nights of a Thousand Nights WX13-090 WX13-096.jpg|Djinn, One Night of a Thousand Nights WX13-096 In addition, Servant Q2, Servant T2, Servant D2, and Servant O2 will be given reprints. April 16, 2016 BREAKING NEWS: NEW ANIME ANNOUNCEMENT The last two weeks have been a news drought, but today, they delivered. Big time. After a year and a half of "muh third season where?", a new WIXOSS anime has been announced! Titled Lostorage incited WIXOSS, this anime will air in the fall of this year. Since it isn't a "selector" anime, it will have a different atmosphere from the previous WIXOSS anime series, but in what way, we don't know. I do expect some serious content, at least, even if the setting is different. Secondly, selector's pack Vol. Umr & Tawil was announced! Like the previous selector's Pack Vol. Eldora & Yuzuki, it will be sold for a limited time on the Takara Tomy Mall website, and naturally, it will contain support for Umr and Tawil. (They're probably asking themselves, for fuck's sakes, how much support do we need to throw at Umr and Tawil before they stomp on Piruluk and Tama and Urith?) Lastly, new WX-13 cards! It's about time we saw some new ones. WX13-005A.jpg|Full Moon, White Natural Star WX13-005A WX13-005B.jpg|New Moon, White Natural Star WX13-005B WX13-007.jpg|Sashe Ryunnu, Benevolent Messenger WX13-007 WX13-032.jpg|Demenigisu, Deep Water Phantom Princess WX13-032 WX13-038.jpg|Ifrid, Night King of a Thousand Nights WX13-038 WX13-044.jpg|Bismuth, Natural Stone WX13-044 WX13-051.jpg|#Moridra#, Phantom Dragon WX13-051 Here we have our level 5 Sashe and our double-faced Resona, using the exact terminology from MTG rather than using the term "double-sided." I'd love to speak more at length about these cards, which have some very exciting implications behind them, but it's extremely late, my arms are sore, and I need to sleep. Night! April 15, 2016 The WIXOSS 2nd Anniversary Great Flower Viewing Tournament (whew) has been happening today, and along with that, the main site has updated. This is the first piece of solid news in weeks... There's nothing too exciting, though. There's no WX-13 Unfeigned Selector news, only a bunch of level 0 promotional LRIGs. PR-298.jpg|Remember PR-298 PR-299.jpg|Alfou PR-299 PR-300.jpg|Sashe PR-300 PR-301.jpg|Myu PR-301 PR-302.jpg|Aiyai PR-302 PR-303.jpg|Hanare PR-303 PR-304.jpg|Hanare, Dark One PR-304 PR-180 CH.jpg|Flower Viewing Sashe and Myu PR-180 (Chinese) The former six cards will be released in the fourth LRIG is Coming Campaign, which happens... no one knows yet. PR-304 can be obtained by spending 1000 yen or more on WIXOSS products in WIXOSS Parties during April and May (which apparently doesn't include the previous half of this months, otherwise, we would have heard of this card by now). Finally, Flower Viewing Sashe and Myu will be given out at Chinese-language Cherry Blossom Festival events. Interestingly enough, this makes it the first card in the WIXOSS TCG to be first released outside of Japan. April 1, 2016 I was busy in real life this week and couldn't get around to making a News Feed for the new cards. The April Fool's joke on the official site yesterday was pretty good, but I couldn't get around to recording much information, either. I decided to wait until today to see if the main site had any updates, but after the April Fool's stuff disappeared, it turns out there were no updates. But anyways. There were a few April Fool's jokes yesterday. The first was WXB-01 Exchange Selector, where pictures of several SIGNI were replaced with bishōnen. You can find all the pictures here, I'm sure some of you in the audience will appreciate it. (I thought it was pretty cool, except for Gurehozame.) The second April Fool's joke was WBD-01 Green Wasabi, a deck that comes with 48 cards and 48 wasabeef chips. Just remember to eat the chips and not the cards, because their lawyers say that they can't encourage players to eat the delicious cards. There was also a sumo-related one, but I missed that one before it went down... I wish Takara Tomy would archive their April Fool's jokes. There are screenshots, but I don't have the time to transcribe screenshots right now. There's a more important piece of news, though. With the release of Card Gamer vol.27 several days ago, several WX-13 Unfeigned Selector cards were revealed! WX13-002.jpg|Hanare, Dark One of Salvation WX13-002 WX13-020.jpg|Hanare, Dark One of Entreaties WX13-020 WX13-022.jpg|Hanare, Dark One of Coming Dreams WX13-022 WX13-024.jpg|Hanare, Dark One of Residual Regrets WX13-024 WX13-056.jpg|Vier-Nerozaran WX13-056 WX13-060.jpg|Strange Kind WX13-060 WX13-065.jpg|Martiel, Blessing of the Rainy Season WX13-065 WX13-092.jpg|Zwei-Chebol WX13-092 WX13-095.jpg|Ein-Rukbol WX13-095 At the moment, Hanare doesn't look very different from the other black LRIGs. All black LRIGs have trash recovery and power-reducing effects. It's possible that Hanare can differentiate herself with time. March 25, 2016 The full card lists for WXD-15 Red Promise and WXD-16 Blue Petition have been revealed! Quite the surprise, but not nearly as surprising as the time when WXD-12 Green Dream got officially spoiled a whole month in advance. Among the cards, which include several reprints of LR and SR-rarity cards, are the following new cards: WD15-001.jpg|Yuzuki Four, Indomitable Light WD15-001 WD15-002.jpg|Yuzuki Three, Crimson Maiden WD15-002 WD15-006.jpg|Patience and Fiery Butterflies WD15-006 WD15-008.jpg|Dragon Descent to Solid Earth WD15-008 WD15-013.jpg|Phoenix, Phantom Dragon WD15-013 WD15-015.jpg|American Crocodile, Phantom Dragon WD15-015 WD15-018.jpg|Nile Crocodile, Phantom Dragon WD15-018 WD15-023.jpg|Wild Dance of the Pendulum WD15-023 WD16-006.jpg|Don't Step WD16-006 WD16-010.jpg|Peeping Charge WD16-010 WD16-012.jpg|Code Art MWO WD16-012 WD16-014.jpg|Code Art ECK WD16-014 WD16-016.jpg|Code Art GLK WD16-016 WD16-023.jpg|HAND SHOCK WD16-023 ...Maybe I really should change my policy on katakana names. There's also some stuff about a selector's Pack Party Ver., given as prizes at a certain tournament. It features a bunch of nice level 0 LRIG artwork that can be found at the gallery page. March 18, 2016 The main site has updated! WX-12 has been done for days now, but some new promo cards have been revealed! These are the new WIXOSS Party promos for the next two months, but unusually enough, there are only three of them, across three colors. In addition, the ??? card for WX-12 is Alfou. PR-260.jpg|Quartz, Natural Stone PR-260/263 PR-261.jpg|#Yamori#, Phantom Dragon PR-261/264 PR-262.jpg|Drei-Lacquer PR-262/265 PR-286.jpg|Vanilla Scramble PR-286 WX12-???.png|Alfou WX12-??? Quartz is pretty useful; most decks rely on dropping Servants to fill out their early game, making them vulnerable to having their columns opened. Quartz is at its strongest against the incredibly-common Gathering Protection Servant decks, where its banish is guaranteed and where it can snipe big SIGNI like Servant Z. Yamori is an interesting riff on the banish-search SIGNI (Puri, Chlorine, Engetsu, and Spica). Unlike the other four, it can search out any SIGNI, as long as it's a level 2 or less Dragon Beast, and it's especially useful for fishing out the incredibly powerful pole dancer. It'll perform well as a level 1 curve-filler in Vermilion and Fire of Nature Yuzuki decks, although it faces mild competition in Marigold and Komaris. Drei-Lacquer is more niche than the other two, as few decks can take advantage of a Poison Fang SIGNI. The one deck that can trigger its effect most consistently is Iona, unsurprisingly, but Poison Fang Iona has never been anything more than a casual deck... Vanilla Scramble is an interesting card. It can guarantee card advantage and a defensive ARTS in one card, provided that you run a sizable amount of vanilla SIGNI... which very few decks do these days. Vanilla Scramble is good, but it's a bit of a risk; if you draw into too many of your vanilla SIGNI, you won't be able to block enough attacks with this card. Another interesting thing... another WIXOSS and Z/X collaboration was announced a while ago, and people were allowed to vote on which character would represent them in this collaboration. The results got in half a week ago, and the chosen characters were Tama and Ayase Kamiyugi. Whether this will just end up as another level 0 like Azumi Kagamihara is unknown. At least make it IZRH level. Give us a Sieger card. March 11, 2016 Strictly speaking, the main site has updated with new cards. However, I managed to track down images of all the new cards, meaning that all of WX-12 Replied Selector has been revealed! The main site did at least provide good images for Tawil-Fem, Prolonged of Life, Cthulhu Call, Tawil-Tre, the Opener, and Gabrielt, Future of the True Angel. The new cards are: WX12-005.jpg|Cthulhu Call WX12-005 WX12-010.jpg|White Maze Hodesapa WX12-010 WX12-013.jpg|Arowana Panic WX12-013 WX12-016.jpg|Umr-Tre, Wielder of the Key of Impartiality WX12-016 WX12-027.jpg|Sahohime, Spring Princess of Smiling WX12-027 WX12-028.jpg|Velocira, Phantom Dragon WX12-028 WX12-030.jpg|Code Art PSM WX12-030 WX12-034.jpg|Sunabase, Third Play WX12-034 WX12-041.jpg|Code Maze Ekarite WX12-041 WX12-042.jpg|Code Maze Krelim WX12-042 WX12-046.jpg|Aorika, Water Phantom WX12-046 WX12-048.jpg|Hotaruika, Water Phantom WX12-048 The secret cards are: WX12-057.png|Tawil-Fem, Prolonged of Life WX12-057 WX12-058.jpg|Cthulhu Call WX12-058 WX12-059.png|Svarog, Phantom Dragon Princess WX12-059 WX12-060.png|Code Heart †CCM† WX12-060 WX12-061.png|Sayuragi, Lesser Sin of Fluctuation WX12-051 WX12-062.png|Alfou, Black-Clothed Bride WX12-062 WX12-CB01 Secret.png|Bolshack, Phantom Dragon WX12-CB01 (Secret) WX12-CB02 Secret.png|Punito, Phantom Beast WX12-CB02 (Secret) WX12-TR01.png|Haity WX12-0TR01 WX12-TR02.png|Remember WX12-0TR02 WX12-TR03.png|Tawil WX12-0TR03 WX12-TR04.png|Alfou WX12-0TR04 WX12-TR05.png|Umr WX12-0TR05 March 8, 2016 WIXOSS Card Encyclopedia just came out, revealing a bunch of new cards. WX12-006.jpg|Freefall, Green Fourth Play WX12-006 WX12-013.jpg|Draw Dissolve WX12-013 WX12-018.jpg|Gabrielt, Future of the True Angel WX12-018 WX12-023.jpg|Code Ancients Hellboros WX12-023 WX12-033.jpg|Souryuu, Phantom Beast WX12-033 WX12-035.jpg|Recorders, Tone of Nostalgia WX12-035 WX12-037.jpg|Metsumi, Fallen Cannon Daughter WX12-037 WX12-039.jpg|Sayuragi, Lesser Sin of Fluctuation WX12-039 WX12-CB02.jpg|Punito, Phantom Beast WX12-CB02 PR-259.jpg|Ut'ulls Chain PR-259 Okay, the last one came from an Amazon listing for WIXOSS -TWIN MEMORIES-. Unlike the previous spoiler days, which were released from the main site and focused on specific strategies, here we have a bunch of cards with varying and powerful effects that go in multiple decks. *'Freefall, Green Fourth Play': Unlike Aiyai's previous support, whose power was subtle and reliant on synergy, Freefall's effect is mostly in your face. However, it is not without synergy, as Aiyai★JOKER, Nawatobi, and many other Playground Equipment can trigger Freefall's effect. Freefall reduces the costs of Aiyai's attack comboes, replacing Nyalove in upping Beigoma and replacing one Aiyai★JOKER trigger with a free up. It remains to be seen whether Freefall will be used, however, as Aiyai's current Resonas currently see little use and her aggro engine is largely unreliant on Resonas. *'Draw Dissolve': This card would be an unusual choice in many current blue and black decks, who strongly prefer to use defensive ARTS and tend to have sufficient offense. However, its raw power, being able to draw four or five cards while wiping the opponent's board, makes it worth considering. This card was designed for Code Piruluk VERMILION, who runs blue and black cards and is able to use cards in hand for defense, but Code Piruluk Omega/ACRO can also potentially use this card, as finishing the game is one of the deck's biggest weaknesses. *'Gabrielt, Future of the True Angel': No, you cannot use this in Mayu. No, you cannot use this in Ut'ulls, either. Since Gabrielt requires four ARTS, it requires a slow deck that can fetch it easily when it hits four ARTS, and Tawil-Fem is the perfect fit. Gabrielt can also be potentially used in Sunspot Tama, but as that deck runs fewer Angels and fewer ways to fetch SIGNI, it's a harder sell. *'Code Ancients Hellboros': Overall, Hellboros is a strong offensive and defensive card, although it isn't as overt as Gabrielt's "TRASH EVERYTHING." Hellboros would be a natural fit in Umr, who has plenty of trash-to-field effects and Ancient Weapon SIGNI, but is also usable in Iona Mayu and Sunspot Tama. (It's held back by Umr-Fem's relative weakness though.) Among the things its first Constant fucks up are Code Art CL, Mayu, Oversalvage, Umr, Urith, Myu, Tawil's Action abilities, and Code Anti Mage. *'Souryuu, Phantom Beast': It's earth beast Souryuu. If you're making a Seiryu task force, count her in! *'Recorders, Tone of Nostalgia': Also known as Necro Gardna, this SIGNI is fairly strong, as a defensive card that's not an ARTS. Ironically, while Anne has plenty of use for this card, she has less need of it than other LRIGs as she already has a lot of inherent defense. Recorders may have a bigger impact in Midoriko and Aiyai, aggressive decks that don't have lots of defense. *'Metsumi, Fallen Cannon Daughter': Urith may or may not be able to cram a copy of this in somewhere, but between Cerberun, Agyou, Miria, and Parva, she already has a lot of level 3s, all with greater utility than Metsumi. Metsumi may see more play in Sunspot Tama, as she can make good use of the mill and self-mill to ramp towards level 5 while getting the opponent closer towards refresh. *'Sayuragi, Lesser Sin of Fluctuation': An Alfou-limited SIGNI. No one really saw this one coming. (This is not sarcasm.) Due to Alfou's unique circumstances, Sayuragi is heavily pushed for a level 1, functioning almost as a level 3 or 4. Alfou may still be a somewhat questionable deck, but now that Sayuragi gives her a unique identity, she may yet carve out a niche for herself. *'Punito, Phantom Beast': Based Fujima-sensei. Anyways, Punito is a very unusual card, giving a wide variety of beneficial effects on attack. Even if you can't guarantee what card's on top of your deck, all of Punito's effects other than the level 1 effect are useful. If you're backed into a corner and really need a certain effect, though... well, you can finally complain about drive checks in WIXOSS. There are a lot more spoiled cards than these, but I'm still hunting for images. Expect them tomorrow, if I'm lucky. March 4, 2016 Various new stuff today. First off, the main site has updated! WX12-003.jpg|Code Piruluk VERMILION WX12-003 WX12-017.jpg|Dark Art †MGT† WX12-017 WX12-024.jpg|Code Heart †CCM† WX12-024 WX12-032.jpg|TORNADO WX12-032 WX12-049.jpg|INSIGHT WX12-049 WX12-053.jpg|Code Art †DRS† WX12-053 WX12-054.jpg|Code Art †JV† WX12-054 WX12-055.jpg|Code Art †SC† WX12-055 WX12-056.jpg|Purple Stain WX12-056 The blue-black Piruluk strategy is a strategy that focuses on tactically using spells for defense, as opposed to the traditional AMS strategy that spams spells for offense. Unlike most decks, which will run out of defense eventually as their ARTS dwindle, Piruluk VERMILION will never run out of defense as long as you have spells in your hand. With a fee of 2 ener, all the spells in your hand become Attack Phase ARTS, and you get to down one of your opponent's SIGNI along with it! In exchange, Piruluk VERMILION's has a peculiar restriction: You can only use spells whose total cost is 2 to 4. To get around this, WX-12 features multiple spells that reduce their use cost, allowing you to spend 2 or 3 ener where you would have spent four. TORNADO and Purple Stain are especially potent, potentially allowing you to stop two of your opponent's attacks for low amounts of ener. Piruluk's black Electric Machine support her spell strategy. Code Art †JV† and Code Art †SC† put spells from your deck into the trash, drawing you cards and putting Purple Stains into the trash to reduce their cost. Dark Art †MGT† and Code Art †ALCA† retrieve those spells, while Code Art †DRS† capitalizes on your trash size. Code Heart †CCM† is relatively independent, focusing on whittling the opponent's cards down rather than interacting with spells; it's a decent card, but interchangeable with Piruluk's other level 4 SIGNI. Other new information: *The WIXOSS Calendar for March has been updated. Among the events include the release of Card Gamer vol.27, which includes a card named "Vanilla Scramble." Details about the card are unknown, other than the fact that it's PR-286. Since its name consists of two English words in katakana, it's probably a white, blue, or black ARTS or a white or black spell. *WXD-15 Red Promise and WXD-16 Blue Petition product information has been added to the main site. WXD-15 and WXD-16 will cost 2000 yen, more than the regular 1000 yen pre-built decks, but less than the value-packed movie decks. WXD-15 will contain 24 types of cards across 50 cards, including 8 new cards across 16 sheets, while WXD-16 will contain 23 types of cards across 50 cards, including 6 new cards across 14 sheets. *Newly revealed cards from the recent Myu vs. Vermilion Yuzuki stream. The stream revealed Aphud, Phantom Insect, an easily retrievable Guard SIGNI for Myu, and also confirmed a bunch of WXD-15 Red Promise reprints, including Yuzuki One, the Flame, Yuzuki Two, Regretful Flame, Mušḫuššu, Orochi, Guriana, and Echidna. It also revealed the existence of three new selector's pack promo cards: A 2/5000 red Ore/Gem, a 1/2000 green Dragon Beast, and a black Poison Fang named Drei-Rakka. Effects are currently too indistinguishable to read. March 1, 2016 Interesting new sleeves were revealed! Technically, they were revealed yesterday, but images of much better quality were released today. These sleeves will be released on May 17, 2016, but it's not the sleeves that are important, it's what's on them. http://wixooshanayosan.blog.fc2.com/blog-entry-1389.html First we have Hanare. Long story short, this is the LRIG form of Sachi, an important character in selector destructed WIXOSS. She has quite the background with Rumi (Urith). It is not known if she'll get a TCG release. Next, we have a group shot of all the LRIGs from selector stirred WIXOSS: From the top-left corner counterclockwise, Rara-Ruu, Myu, Sashe, Soui, and Aiyai. It looks like they're going to get an infected WIXOSS-style card for WIXOSS's second anniversary, which is coming in April. Lastly, we have a sleeve with... two mysterious characters. According to the official source, they're two new SIGNI, called "Full/New Moon" (フル・ニュームーン). Presumably one of them is called "Full Moon" and the other is called "New Moon." They're dressed in traditional-looking Japanese outfits and look quite blue and red respectively... The last sleeve is a group picture of all of the Selectors from the anime. No new information. February 26, 2016 The main site has updated! The names of all the cards in WX-12 Replied Selector have been revealed! I could talk about them, but it would be more fun if you reacted to it yourself, so go and look at that page on your own. In addition, loads of new cards, including Yuzuki support! WX12-002.jpg|Yuzuki Four, Vermilion Maiden WX12-002 WX12-004.jpg|Dragon-Guided Wave WX12-004 WX12-015.jpg|#Tyrazaus#, Green Phantom Dragon WX12-015 WX12-021.jpg|#Spazaus#, Phantom Dragon Princess WX12-021 WX12-050.jpg|#Iguanodon#, Phantom Dragon WX12-050 WX12-051.jpg|#Stegoceras#, Phantom Dragon WX12-051 WX12-052.jpg|#Dracorex#, Phantom Dragon WX12-052 PR-284.jpg|Pure Treasured Sword PR-284 Yuzuki Four herself is a very strong card. While she lacks the aggression that previous Yuzuki strategies have had, she substitutes it with an interesting defensive component. Not only does Yuzuki give you a free Life Cloth, she gains access to Vanish Like Mist and Dragon-Guided Wave, both powerful defensive ARTS. Compared to Yuzuki Four, Fire of Nature, she isn't as forwardly aggressive, but she isn't as risky to use either, losing the self-crush and gaining the standard 11 limit. 11 limit is a big deal, since Yuzuki can finally field two of her powerful level 4 SIGNI like Orochi, Mušḫuššu, Svarog, or the new #Tyrazaus# along with a level 3 SIGNI like Tyranno, Apato, or Bolshack. Yuzuki still has access to the powerful offensive cards of her predecessors, but is no longer saddled by questionable level 4 LRIG cards, allowing her to take on a more midrange strategy. In exchange for all this, when growing into Yuzuki Four, you lose all of the ener you've built up before level 4... however, with Yuzuki Three, Roaring Flame Sin, you can simply spend all of that extra ener so that you don't lose as much when you grow. Alternately, you can use Yuzuki Three, Flower Bloom Rebellion, but the free Life Cloth is too great of an advantage to ignore. After growing into Yuzuki Four, you're out of ener, but with her Action ability and the abilities of her green Dragon Beasts, Yuzuki can quickly build up ener again. Speaking of the green Dragon Beasts... their focus is supporting the red Dragon Beasts. They don't have particularly aggressive abilities on their own, but they can be used to charge ener for #Tyrazaus# or defensive ARTS (or, if you're ambitious, Big Bang 2.0). While they do have an ener sink of their own in the form of #Spazaus#, Phantom Dragon Princess, Spazaus's Action ability is not particularly ener-efficient and is generally outclassed by Yuzuki's other level 4 SIGNI. Before, Yuzuki was often forced to run vanilla level 1 and 2 SIGNI to fill up the early turns, but now she has more low-level SIGNI with effects. As for Pure Treasured Sword, it's nuts. For the low cost of two ener, you can use two absurdly strong effects! I was actually struggling to believe that it really said what I thought it was saying. I suppose that Takara Tomy took notice of how inefficient and unused spells generally were and released a powerful, flexible spell to make up for it. It's too early to tell exactly how strong it will be, though. Spells are generally minimally used in most decks, so are people willing to bend over backwards to include this card in their decks? February 22, 2016 Also known as the January 29, 2016 update, because I can't believe I forgot to mention the movie cards anywhere in a previous News Feed. Anyways, viewings of selector destructed WIXOSS come with the cards Phosphorescent Samsara, Destruct Through, and Twists and Turns (also known as Heart Destruct), to complete the cycle formed by Arc Destruct and Destruct Out. All of them are ARTS with similar flavor texts and effects that utilize the cards under your LRIG as a resource. Out of the new ones, Twists and Turns has seen some play in Yuzuki decks; while I do not know why it's used there in particular, it's a very potent card, able to banish large SIGNI AND gain you cards at the same time. Along with the above ARTS, viewing the movie also comes with a copy of the card Selector. A neat little ARTS that comes in 10 different pictures, each depicting a different LRIG in their human form. The Tama, Piruluk, Yuzuki, and Iona ones were revealed back in January 29, while the rest were revealed today with a movie site update. Warning: Naked girls and potential movie spoilers. SP15-009.jpg|Selector (Anne) SP15-009 SP15-002.jpg|Selector (Hanayo) SP15-002 SP15-007.jpg|Selector (Yuzuki) SP15-007 SP15-010.jpg|Selector (Mirurun) SP15-010 SP15-001.jpg|Selector (Tama) SP15-001 SP15-008.jpg|Selector (Iona) SP15-008 SP15-006.jpg|Selector (Eldora) SP15-006 SP15-004.jpg|Selector (Midoriko) SP15-004 SP15-003.jpg|Selector (Piruluk) SP15-003 SP15-005.jpg|Selector (Urith/Hanare) SP15-005 February 19, 2016 The ice stone has updated! First off, new WX-12 spoilers! WX12-019.jpg|Flathro Lieutenant General, Crossbow Flame WX12-019 WX12-043.jpg|Flathro Second Lieutenant, Roaring Flame WX12-043 WX12-044.jpg|Flathro Sergeant, Explosive Flame WX12-044 WX12-045.jpg|Flathro Lance Corporal, Small Flame WX12-045 Here we have a group of Weapon SIGNI all with Flathro in their names, cementing it as an archetype. This group of SIGNI is intended to have great synergy with each other: Sergeant and Lance Corporal discard SIGNI from your hand, fueling Second Lieutenant and Lieutenant General's banish abilities. Colonel and Captain both put cards itno the trash, while Major gets Double Crush off of Second Lieutenant and Lieutenant General's banishes. The pesky thing about Weapon SIGNI, though, is that there's no deck to put them in. Hanayo prefers using her Ore and Gem SIGNI, while Tama prefers to stick with her cross Weapons. There's been a weird Servant-less Weapon Yuzuki Four deck based on these Weapons and Surrounded by Fire, but it's a niche deck... at least, so far. Secondly (and probably more importantly to a lot of you), the contents of the second Congratulation Pack, Congratulation Pack vol. 2, are out! Mostly, Sashe, Myu, and Aiyai finally get Chocolate LRIG cards. Yay. SP12-009.jpg|Anne, Locus of Miracles SP12-009 SP12-010.jpg|Mirurun Nought SP12-010 SP12-011.jpg|Umr-Noll, Wielder of the Key of Creation SP12-011 SP12-012.jpg|Remember, Star-Reading Miko SP12-012 SP12-013.jpg|Tawil-Noll, Prolonged of Life SP12-013 SP12-014.jpg|Sashe Nouvelle, Eternal Messenger SP12-014 SP12-015.jpg|Myu-Hatch SP12-015 SP12-016.jpg|Aiyai★Bet SP12-016 Thirdly, official WIXOSS web manga. Just two small Umr and Tawil 4komas. Lastly... another WIXOSS novel is coming out! Called WIXOSS -TWIN MEMORIES-, this novel contains the background story of Umr and Tawil, and is written by the same person who wrote WIXOSS -TWIN WING-. Illustrations will be drawn by Yuichi Murakami (村上ゆいち), who is responsible for drawing the pictures of cards such as Diabride, Natural Pyroxene. Finally, it comes with a promotional Ut'ulls Chain. Since WIXOSS -TWIN WING- was not in the "selector" universe, there were no talking LRIGs seen. The LRIGs granting wishes thing was nothing more than an urban legend, and the novel was about girls forming friendships through WIXOSS, a slice of life-type thing. This novel, on the other hand, may be changing things, if Umr and Tawil are to be featured so prominently. Even if there are LRIGs, though, it may not necessarily have the Selector system and the inordinate amounts of suffering that it brings with it. ...Ah, who's going to care about my ramblings, anyways? No one on this side of the ocean is going to care about this novel anyways, because nothing other than the anime gets any attention. Rada rada. February 10, 2016 I finally managed to find that spoiler I was missing. Aquamarine, Natural Stone is a Gem SIGNI that draws you a card when it is put into the trash for the cost of an Action ability. The only current synergy is Obsidian, Natural Stone, but this set may come with more to support this SIGNI. More importantly, though, the first eight minutes of selector destructed WIXOSS were released to the public, and it can be found here. In another bit of movie news, the full version of Love your enemies, the movie opening, can be found here. February 3, 2016 Busy days. WXD-13/14 spoilers: WD13-014.jpg|Odin, Divine Protection of Angels WD13-014 WD14-009.jpg|Devil to Devil WD14-009 WX-12 spoilers: WX12-001.jpg|Tawil-Fem, Prolonged of Life WX12-001 WX12-004.jpg|Dragon-Guided Wave WX12-004 WX12-009.jpg|Crystal Break WX12-009 WX12-011.jpg|Yuzuki Three, Flower Bloom Rebellion WX12-011 WX12-020.jpg|Daihouika, Water Phantom Princess WX12-020 WX12-024.jpg|Code Heart ✝CCM✝ WX12-024 WX12-031.jpg|Vanadium, Natural Source WX12-031 WX12-038.jpg|Zwei-Entora WX12-038 WX12-CB01.jpg|Bolshack, Phantom Dragon WX12-CB01 February 2, 2016 There were quite a few card spoilers in the past week, but I've been getting through them more slowly than normal because of heavy business at the Luck & Logic wiki. WXD-13 spoilers: WD13-016.jpg|Arc Tlet, Iron Fist WD13-016 WXD-14 spoilers: WD14-007.jpg|Demon Tomb WD14-007 WD14-010.jpg|Silent Clap WD14-010 WD14-011.jpg|Amonoul, Marquis of Lifespan WD14-011 WD14-012.jpg|Astaruth, Flower of Poisonous Snakes WD14-012 WD14-015.jpg|Azazela, Round Trip of the Three Paths WD14-015 WX-12 spoilers: WX12-007.jpg|Yuki, Miko of Deep Emotion WX12-007 WX12-012.jpg|Code Piruluk Phi WX12-012 WX12-015.jpg|#Tyrazaus#, Green Phantom Dragon WX12-015 WX12-022.jpg|Hawk, Phantom Beast WX12-022 WX12-025.jpg|Alkes, Natural Star WX12-025 WX12-026.jpg|Leguas, Shin Armor WX12-026 WX12-040.jpg|Code Maze Spanacra WX12-040 WX12-047.jpg|Yariika, Water Phantom WX12-047 WX12-049.jpg|INSIGHT WX12-049 WX12-050.jpg|#Iguanodon#, Phantom Dragon WX12-050 WX12-055.jpg|Code Art ✝SC✝ WX12-055 WX-12 will also include Re-rarity reprint cards just like WX-09. There are 22 of them, and they can be found at the WX-12 Replied Selector page. Anyways, lots to talk about. Urith is receiving relatively standard, albeit strong fare in WXD-14, with more cards to support her current strategies. Most notable is Silent Clap, a consistent way to prevent your detrimental abilities (Diabolos and Anna Mirage mainly) at the cost of an ARTS slot, and Amonoul, Marquis of Lifespan, the level 5 SIGNI Urith waited for for so long. Amusingly enough, due to Amonoul's , you can't actually play three of them with Urith, Enma of Nihilism on the field. (You wouldn't want to negate it with Silent Clap, anyways, since the ability is rather strong.) More interestingly, though, Piruluk and Yuzuki will be receiving actual multicolored cards. Not monocolored LRIGs with multicolored costs, but actual, honest-to-goodness, more than one color icon cards. Currently, it doesn't have a lot of ramifications (other than stuff such as Cerberun and Vanish Like Mist), but no one expected anything in WIXOSS to have more than one color. This could open up a lot of crazy stuff in the future, like multicolored SIGNI or spells. To support their dual color strategy, Piruluk and Yuzuki are getting new SIGNI. These SIGNI have the associated class of the LRIG, but have the off-color of their LRIG's second color, resulting in black Electric Machines and green Dragon Beasts. The black Electric Machines seems to support a spell strategy, manipulating spells in the trash and the hand, while Yuzuki seems to be punching faces as normal. I suppose we're getting a blue-black and a red-green strategy to balance out the appearance of level 5 Tawil in this set. The other spoilers are fairly normal. Alkes is quite notable, however, in that she is the first non-colorless card with Guard. More importantly, she is a Space SIGNI, and Sashe can fetch Space SIGNI very easily, between Mimosa and Sashe Pleine, Eternal Messenger. There are more spoilers to come. Many spoilers are already out in text form, but I have a policy of not adding pages for cards without images to the wiki. (It helps manages my current laziness.) January 29, 2016 See User blog:BlitzerRyuusei/The News Feed Part 3#February 22, 2016. January 25, 2016 WXD-15 Red Promise and WXD-16 Blue Petition have been announced! Red Promise is a Yuzuki deck, while Blue Petition is a Piruluk deck. The names of the "main" level 4 SIGNI and one of the ARTS from each deck have been revealed, but no effects, and in fact there's no indication yet that these decks have any new mechanics. And really, the fact they aren't Rara-Ruu and Soui decks is serious trolling. Secondly, new WX-12 Replied Selector information! The booster pack design has been revealed, showing a suspiciously dark Piruluk. The booster box design has Tawil, Piruluk, and Yuzuki on the cover. Perhaps they're emphasizing Piruluk and Yuzuki in WX-12 and precon decks because they're related to some new thing? WX-12 will include more collaboration cards like the other "off-season" boosters, including collab cards illustrated by artists associated with Lord of Vermilion. It will also have SIGNI whose colors don't match their classes, in the vein of Code Art ✝ALCA✝, allowing multicolored decks to be easily made. January 21, 2016 I've been out of it for the past few days, but now I can finally write a news post. The entire WX-11 Destructed Selector card list has been revealed! WX11-007.jpg|Tamayorihime, Meek Miko WX11-007 WX11-016.jpg|Code Piruluk Delta WX11-016 WX11-023.jpg|Four Color Miasma WX11-023 WX11-024.jpg|Refresh End WX11-024 WX11-026.jpg|Hestia, Altar of Sacred Fire WX11-026 WX11-033.jpg|Diabolos, Mortality of the Weak WX11-033 WX11-040.jpg|Kung Fu Kick WX11-040 WX11-051.jpg|Level Down WX11-051 WX11-054.jpg|Aikuro, Large Claw WX11-054 WX11-059.jpg|Atropos, Left Thread of Fate WX11-059 WX11-062.jpg|Battoka, Small Edge WX11-062 WX11-064.jpg|M19, Explosive Gun WX11-064 WX11-066.jpg|Wanisen, Small Gun WX11-066 WX11-076.jpg|Fukuwara, Second Play WX11-076 WX11-077.jpg|Sasanqua, Natural Plant WX11-077 WX11-080.jpg|Cyclamen, Natural Plant WX11-080 WX11-081.jpg|Ninbalf, Accompanying Devil Elephant WX11-081 WX11-088.jpg|Tamayorihime, Eternal Miko WX11-088 (Secret) WX11-089.jpg|Yuki, Pure White Miko WX11-089 (Secret) WX11-090.jpg|Code Piruluk Lambda WX11-090 (Secret) WX11-091.jpg|Code Labyrinth Pishato WX11-091 (Secret) WX11-092.jpg|Goldaura, Natural Pyroxene WX11-092 (Secret) WX11-093.jpg|Code Heart MPP WX11-093 (Secret) WX11-094.jpg|Ultim, Phantom Beast Deity WX11-094 (Secret) WX11-095.jpg|Diabolos, Mortality of the Weak WX11-095 (Secret) WX11-096.jpg|Marche, Mysterious Fairytale WX11-096 (Secret) WX11-097.jpg|Divine Grace WX11-097 (Secret) WX11-TR01.jpg|Yuzuki WX11-TR01 (Secret) WX11-TR02.jpg|Eldora WX11-TR02 (Secret) WX11-TR03.jpg|Mirurun WX11-TR03 (Secret) WX11-TR04.jpg|Anne WX11-TR04 (Secret) WX11-TR05.jpg|Iona WX11-TR05 (Secret) WX11-???.jpg|Remember WX11-??? In addition, there's a new promo card revealed on a stream. This one comes with a WIXOSS Start Book, which is to be released on February 13 (the release date of the movie and WXD-13 and 14). PR-277.jpg|Victorian Boundary PR-277 January 18, 2016 More spoilers from a stream. WX11-035.jpg|Mjolnir, Ultimate Hammer WX11-035 WX11-037.jpg|Clotho, Left Thread of Fate WX11-037 WX11-055.jpg|Lachesis, Right Thread of Fate WX11-055 WX11-058.jpg|Bumeld, Medium Shield WX11-058 WX11-073.jpg|Hagoita, Third Play WX11-073 WX11-043.jpg|Code Art MKE WX11-043 WX11-070.jpg|Code Art CMC WX11-070 WX11-072.jpg|Code Art VRC WX11-072 January 16, 2016 Been busy with the Luck & Logic wiki. Not so busy as to neglect adding card pages, but busy enough for me to not update the News Feed, until now at least. Today's spoilers are: WX11-001.jpg|Tamayorihime, Eternal Miko WX11-001 WX11-004.jpg|Code Piruluk Lambda WX11-004 WX11-006.jpg|Urith, Scorching Enma WX11-006 Yesterday's spoilers include: WX11-027.jpg|Goldora, Natural Pyroxene WX11-027 WX11-030.jpg|Gurehozame, Water Phantom Princess WX11-030 WX11-031.jpg|Ultim, Phantom Beast Deity WX11-031 WX11-045.jpg|Takoage, Fourth Play WX11-045 WX11-046.jpg|Actilf, Phantom Beast WX11-046 WX11-075.jpg|Actics, Phantom Beast WX11-075 WX11-078.jpg|Actihair, Phantom Beast WX11-078 January 8, 2016 The main site has updated! They skipped New Year's... Card pictures for all selector's Pack New Year Fortune Ver. cards, PR cards 250 through 254 (Soap Succeed and co.), and a bunch of WX-11 white cards (all Iona cards, Labyrinth cards and support, and Byzant Defense) have been added to the wiki. (Link to New Year's LRIGs.) While the vast majority of these cards were revealed with the plethora of Card Gamer leaks back during Christmas, there are a few new ones. WX11-009.jpg|Yuki, Miko of Binding Love WX11-009 WX11-010.jpg|Yuki, Miko of Reincarnation WX11-010 WX11-011.jpg|Summon Labyrinth WX11-011 WX11-057.jpg|Code Maze Seredu WX11-057 Summon Labyrinth is amazing. That is all. Category:Blog posts